Boiling Man: The Stranger
by asdfguy432
Summary: Jaune was morphine for a wooden leg. This one is a simple flake in a raging storm. He is every one and no one. He was simply a person (ABANDONED)
1. Rising

We are all oddities. To each their own, yet to each nothing. We are free, yet we are slaves. We are special, But we're not.

 ** _Focus boy. We have work to do._**

I look down from the hill I stand on, and see the academy that had been here for so long; Haven. Such a name is wasted on it. The wind tickles my face as I fall, striking the ground and feeling nothing. My feet stomp through the woods, and my hands tear appart the dark creatures that smell my intentions.

"So pitiful." I stand now before the building. I stare in awe. I have forgotten its beauty, but no time for that. The crow lands on my shoulder. "Come, friend. Now begins the long days of the soul."

 ** _Ah, the aggressions ascend!_**

Leonardo Lionheart. A name for a brave soul, something he never was. I stand in his office now, brandishing something my predecessor had left for me: Homemade 45. with rapier wasp tips, with a genuine leather holster. Truly a special gun, with special attention.

I thumb back the hammer and walk around. There was something in the air here.

 ** _Bad taste in coffee as always._**

The door opens, and I fade. He is tired, no doubt worn from his interactions with the dark assembly he has aligned himself with.

He sits on his chair and the barrel presses against the back of his head.

"Hello, Leo." He went stiff. I could smell the fear pouring off of him.

"Wh-what... w-who are you?"

I thumb the hammer back. I lean close to one of his ears.

"I am morphine for a wooden leg. Where are the others?" He thinks I can't see his hands moving.

"I have no clue about what you mean...?" I move slowly, stepping in front of him so he can get a good look at me. A scarred face, a missing eye, rotting lips in the form of a smile. His eyes go wide as he recognizes me. "I-impossible..."

"Where is Watts and the others. I'm growing impatient." He shakes more, already going for his weapon. I pull the trigger, and and blow out a chunk of his right shoulder.

I slam the revolver into his face and cover his mouth.

"Answer my question, you filth." Venom drips from my words. I hold him still as he shakes in pain. I slowly move my hand away, and he speaks in a shaky manner.

"Higanbana... Vacuo... Atlas..." I growl, already deducing where each is, although I could be wrong.

"I'll work my way up the ladder then. But first."

 _0-0-0-0-0_

 ** _Very messy._** "

I got it done. That's all that matters." I look out. The wind is getting colder. "Higanbana... Hazel goes first.

 ** _I have a feeling you have something in mind?_**

"Yes I do, my friend. Yes I do."


	2. Those Who Don't Deserve

**_His fists smell of blood. Not even the snow can coat it_**

" _He's been busy._ " I knew of Ozpin's various agents. The members of his prized team weren't, and still aren't, the only ones. Although this boy, Hazel, had promise once, he squanders his time hunting them down.

 ** _He has some courtesy. He does not take any possessions_**

" _Maybe his should be quick..._ " I step out behind him, letting the rays of the moonlight be my spotlight. I hear him growl before turning to face me. He remains stoic, but his eyes betray him; he knows what I am.

"Only in fairy tales." He raises his fists, knowing what comes next. "That bird. All I have to do is kill the link."

 ** _Delusional, isn't he?_**

A murder of crows step out of the shadows, the snow around us covering their feathers in light brushes. He pays no mind to it as the one on my shoulder hops down to join his friends.

" _You disappoint me, Hazel._ " I waste no time in running towards him, and he to me. I lunge as he throws a punch, sending me into a tree. I get up and run at him again, this time sliding under another swing, and delivering a hard slug into his knee.

He only falls because of the force. Knowing him, he keeps his semblance on at all times. That doesn't stop me from punching his Adam's apple in. He coughs up blood and struggles to breathe before I sit back and kick him away.

He hacks and coughs, finally clearing his throat as I sit next to him. I put an arm under his head and hold him up. He's drowning.

" _Hazel..._ " I place a hand over his face, and suddenly all the memories he held close to his heart are passed onto me. He grabs my hand gently.

"D-don't... forget..." A white dove flutters in the air before gently landing on his chest. I hold hid hand tightly as the light in his eyes fade away. All that was left was another body in this forest.

 ** _He didn't deserve mercy_**

" _I didn't give it to him._ " I drop him and stand, watching as blood pours out of his mouth and stains the snow.

 ** _A slow, painful death. Fitting_**

" _Mmph._ " I raise my foot and stomp down on his throat, scaring the dove away. " _Filth like him aren't deserving of these gifts!"_ I continue to stomp, not caring at how stained my leg was getting. Before I knew it, I was stomping on red mush.

 ** _Don't lose focus, boy. We still have work to do_**

" _Yes. Work._ " I take a deep breath. " _Tyrian is next._ "

0-0-0-0

 **I'll probably make a re-write of this chapter. If anyone has any way of taking Hazel out, let me know**


	3. The Most Satisfying

I've made many mistakes throughout my life, and letting Callows live is still one of them. So I waste no time in finding him, or his handy work.

 ** _He's a messy one._**

An entire building of influential politicians, celebrities and businessmen, cleared in a night by one... thing.

"Perfect..." Kneeling down, i dip my fingers into the pool of mixed red, and feeling all the sins and memories of the ones it belonged to, and I find myself kneeling in front of my target.

 ** _This ought to be good..._**

He's grinning, I'm sneering. He's coated in blood, I'm stepping in it. He can die. I can't.

"Hello again, friend." He giggles and my rotted lips pull back into a sneer.

Rushing forward, we meet head-on, out fists finding a spot on each other's face. He's pushed back and grips his hand in pain. My rotted lips pull back more, almost splitting my face as I smile.

"How does it feel?" I raise my fists.

"You asshole. I'm gonna enjoy this!" Activating his weapons, and getting down on all fours, I readied myself for his attack.

 **He's just a shell. He'll crack easily.**

He somersaults over me, using his weapons to riddle my head and shoulders with bullets before landing and jumping at me once again.

Although he's skilled, he telegraphs his next attack with an obvious backward jump.

I rapidly turn myself around, swinging my fist just as he snaps his left leg for a jumping back kick, and I hear the bones snap. His head hits the floor and he wails in pain. I simply step on his, now broken, ankle and wait for him to do something.

 **Kid, that's gotta hurt**

"It doesn't." His stinger pumps all the venom he has, and Iock eyes with his. "But this will."

He howls in pain as my hand crushes his tail. I feel the combination of blood and venom trail down my arm as thousands and thousands of his memories rush into me.

So many innocent people; men, women, children. Human and Faunus alive were nothing but prey for this monster.

I'm embedded into the wall in a second, and Tyrian limps away, no doubt pushing all of his aura into his ankle. I'm out in a second, and my hand grabs the collar of his shirt in half that time. I swing him over my head and slam the bastard down, with enough force to send him through an inch of Marble, and about three of concrete, and leave a crater on the next floor.

I simply stare at the heap of a body and wait. His chest barelt moves.

"How does it feel?" He says nothing for a moment, but very slowly turns his head to face me, and speaks.

"F-fuck... y-y-yo-... you..." I chuckle and jump down, slamming my feet into and through his chest.

"Just what I wanted to hear." He chokes and spits out the blood already overflowing in his mouth before he's gone.

 ** _A mental monster. You did good._**

 **There's just one last person to take care of.**

The anger rises in me as the last one on my list comes to mind.

"Watts!"


End file.
